Food, Drink and Products
Each land in Iaurdor produces it's own culinary traditions, and often these gain fame (or notoriety) throughout the region. Below are a list of products, as well as their origins. Meals Molara- This mushroom which grows in the Underrealm is a staple diet of the Blessed . It is sweet, and quite versatile Kimpec-''' A Gaellian dish. It is a simple soup made with legumes and lentils. 'Lecia-' A rice-like food, derived from seaweed, and popular in Rhutalath. 'Muddi-' Gaellian bread, laced with bits of carrots, and fried in animal fat. It is surprisingly popular amongst the Ardanians. '''Mikhri- A Dwarven gruel, made from bear milk and fungus. Generally mocked by non-Dwarves. Tazella- A Rhutalathian meal, consisting of boiled Lecia and sea-food. Fruit Winclamit-''' A favoured fruit of the Linuir. It looks like and orange-pear, is extrememly sweet, and has healing properties. It is popular at Ardanian banguets, though it's very expensive. Other Food '''Cooliga- A delicious honey made by the Blessed. It also has healing properties. Herbs Spices Siek-Mal-''' An Ilman spice, known for its pleasant but sour taste. It is often made into a sauce and served with Molora mushrooms. 'Yaren-' A tastless spice found along the banks of the Nan Arano. It enhances the tastebuds, and is used by many chefs to improve the taste of the food. 'Munda-' A hot spice from Belestar, cheap and popular throughout Parzifica and Atlantea. '''Hrum-Hrum Sauce- A tangy sauce, also originating in Belestar . It is favoured in cheaper establishments as a quick flavouring agent, and popular with the lower-classes. More prestigious chefs shun its use. Drinks Bright-Eyes Tea- '''The leaves of this blue plant make a soothing tea, which temporarily improves eye-sight. It is mainly found in Ilmanor, and is enjoyed by the Blessed. Tea-connosieurs in other lands pay good mony for it. '''Meligur- This mushroom infusion, whilst a little too sweet, is extrememly addicitive. The drinker experiences prolonged ecstasy almost immediately, and is euphoric for days afterwards. It is outlawed in most countries, and only available on the black market. The Bringers control its use and exportation. Alcoholic Drinks Amelinar- This Salasian wine is incredibly rare, and one bottle can cost at least hundred gold pieces. It is pleasant, but its mostly sought for it's secondary effects- it can induce a prolonged orgasm in the drinkers. Good luck finding this wine! Dress-''' This potent drink is brewed from Mushrooms by the Blessed. It is strong and served in small measures, but is becoming increasingly frequent in the taverns of the world. '''Glosforto-A strong liqueur produced by the Mountain Templars of the Ered Glos. It takes 50 years to reach perfection. Gruga- A Kuzaki beer, potent and bitter. Popular throughout the Dwarven kingdoms, but not favoured by the Mannish Folk. Gort-Mead- No longer outlawed, this incredibly expensive drink is a favourite of top-end taverns. It is produced in Silmiran, and exported all over the Parzifan realms. As well as being a potent alcohol, it also acts as a euphoric drug, stimulating the pleasure-centres of the brain. It is highly-addictive, and is can often be used for nefarious purposes. Bisar-''' A strong drink made by the Orcs of Daenor. Most other races find it too sour, and too potent. '''Mambrina- A thick yellow alcohol produced by the Vultani and Argani . It is too sweet for most palates, and his drunk in short measures. Mbana'cuma-''' A sweet wine, favoured by the Vultani. 'Mimab's Brew-' A high-quality mead, produced by the Dirani. It is common in the inns of the port-cities of Rhutalath, and throughout the Anvil Isles. '''Telmira- '''An orange wine produced by the Argani . It is not very strong, but tastes delicious, and is popular in Cymuria. It is also popular with young ladies in the Parzifan kingdoms, though it is often difficult to obtain, and expensive. Tobacco '''Frogmar Leaf- A tobacco, produced in the Haeflar town of Frogmar, and popular all over Ardadain. 'Gort-' Found in Carredor Hollow. When smoked, this causes mild eurphoria. It is expensive, and rare. 'Swuth-' A leaf from Penbrugh Swamp in Hugesan. It is a stimulant, and used by those who have early starts, or long days. 'Old Gormon's-' This Ilmanor smoking moss is very relaxing. when used in large doses, it can be a mild hallucegenic. It is healthier than other tobaccos, but relatively expensive. 'Old Eivana-' A tobacco popular throughout Rhutalath ; it has a somewhat harsh taste. 'Sweet Galenas-' A relaxing weed, grown by the Argani of Edhelnore. It is not popular amongst the Elves, however, and is usually exported to Atlantea , where it is smoked as a relaxant, and as a status-symbol. 'Tar'Nash- '''A popular weed in Zar-Eaza, it is found in the swamps of Loeg Hithui. '''Tuc'rina-' A plant from the Pampa Valley, smoked for its hallucinogenic effects. It is favoured by Ursani shamans. Perfumes 'Ki-ki-' The scent of this flower induces calm, and is used as a perfume in Ardadain and other Parzifan countries. It grows naturally in the Underrealm of Ilmanor. 'Gulan-Water- '''Another perfume from Ilmanor- it's scent stimulates the wearer's natural pheromones, increasing their attractiveness. '''Tezian-Musk-' a perfume made in Belestar, and very popular in Malidor. The scent is very attractive, and worn by high-class ladies. It is expensive to buy. Other 'Behruna-' This Belestar moss can be smeared on the skin, and repels mosquitoes. 'Ki'Sha- '''The sap of this Daenor tree causes Euphoria when smeared on the skin. It is predominantly used by the Black Fang, but is also popular with other cults and religions. '''Kukabala-' A herb from Belestar, used to make the home smell pleasant- it is particularly popular in Ardadain . Category:Food Category:Drink